


I've got this sibling

by DecemberIceStar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberIceStar/pseuds/DecemberIceStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now, her attention is centered on that brown-haired brother of Loras that keeps watching Sansa from behind his drink with a slight adoring glint on his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got this sibling

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, I'll do that later, so please forgive any mistake you find.

“So… this sister of yours, is she single?” Loras asks and Arya turns to look at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, she is. She is also a girl, something I’m pretty sure you don’t find attractive.”

“I’m not asking for myself. You know Renly finally asked me out. I’m asking because I’ve been watching my brother watch her for the last hour and a half and I feel in a matchmaking kind of mood.”

Arya turns her attention to where her pretty but smart friend is pointing and there he is standing next to a plant while trying to look inconspicuous.

She _hates_ the fancy dinners she has to go to only because her father is the CEO, but last time she tried to escape, her mother cancelled her fencing classes for a month, so she’s not about to take any chances. The only good thing is that she can talk with Loras. That Gendry is also there, looking rather handsome with a suit, is another matter entirely.

But now, her attention is centered on that brown-haired brother of Loras that keeps watching Sansa from behind his drink with a slight adoring glint on his eyes. She moves her eyes to her sister and even she has to admit that she looks beautiful tonight. Not that she’d ever say it out loud.

Sansa is wearing a dark blue strapless gown that wraps around her and contrasts with her coppery hair delightfully. To a stranger, she looks happy and confident but to Arya’s practiced eyes, she still looks a little fragile after the whole ordeal with Joffrey. A scowl twists her lips at the thought of that disgusting sniveling mess of a man that her father had gleefully put behind bars for beating Sansa. The shiny material of the dress covers the scars that Arya knows he left.

“Don’t look like that. My brother is so sweet it rots my teeth. He’s already looking at her like she’s a gift from the gods.” Loras tells her, mistaking the object of her distaste.

She covers easily. It’s no one’s business why that golden haired moron no longer accompanies her sister. “Sansa loves to dance and all things pretty. She won’t throw a second glance to your brother with that bum leg of his.”

“I think you might be incorrect,” he counters.

“Please. I think I know her better than you do.”

“Not as well as you think you do, because Sansa is returning his glances.”

She frowns and sure enough, Sansa is blushing delicately while making eye contact with Willas from across the room.

“Oh God, they would be so disgustingly cute together.”

“I think we should introduce them.”

Arya crosses her arms. It wouldn’t be an entirely bad idea. If this Willas turns out to be more Lannister than expected Sansa can easily kick his cane and run. Besides, she trusts Loras’ judgment and she has first hand evidence that being related to Margaery Tyrell doesn’t mean he has to be a bad person. There’s that, and Sansa has been taking self defense classes, something Arya wholeheartedly approved of.

“Fine.”  


End file.
